After The Second Wizarding War
by JONPANGZODPotter
Summary: Set after the end of the Second Wizarding War, with different couples and some shocking plot twists. T for Smut (but, once again, no graphic descriptions) and Strong Language
1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe Ginny's dead." Said Ron. They had just gone home from Hogwarts for the last time. Voldemort had been defeated, and the Wizarding World was finally safe.  
"Look, Ron. It'll be alright." Comforted Bill, Ron's older brother.  
"WHY DID FRED HAVE TO DIE?" Screamed George.  
"Look George. For the one-hundred-and-fiftieth time, Fred died a hero. You should be proud of your brother." Said Arthur Weasley.  
"Hey, Mrs Weasley. What about your badass kill of that bitch Bellatrix?" Said Harry.  
"That was pretty cool, mum." Said Charlie.  
"I mean, it was pretty cool to blow her up and all, but she killed Ginny." She said. "Hey, where's Hermione?"  
"She went home to be with her parents." Bill said. "She told me."  
"And where's Fleur, Bill?" Asked Arthur.  
"She went home to France to check on her daughter. Said she'll be here in about a week."  
"OK." Arthur said.  
"That was some war." Said Harry.  
"Y-yep." Stuttered Ron. He was very upset about Ginny.  
"Dinner's ready." Said Molly.  
"Let's eat, then." Said Bill.

~~~~~Two Weeks Later~~~~~

"Hello, Harry! Ron!" Said Hermione.  
"Hey, Hermione!" Said Harry.  
"How are you two?" She asked.  
"Sad." Replied Ron.  
"He's just upset about Ginny." Harry elaborated.  
"Yeah, I know. But hey, your mum avenged her with the most badass spell ever!" She said.  
"That was cool. It even impressed McGonagall." Said Ron.  
"So, do you want to come in?" Asked Ron.  
"Sure." Said Hermione. They walked into Twelve Grimmauld Place, Harry's new house where he was letting the Weasley's stay. Ron ran off to tell everyone that Hermione was here, but Harry stayed behind to talk to her.  
"Should we tell him?" He asked.  
"I don't think he's ready yet." She replied.  
"When should we tell him?" He asked.  
"About a week or so, then we can tell everyone." She answered.  
"OK, then." Harry said.

~~~~~One Week Later~~~~~

"Alright, everyone. Sit down!" Said Molly. "Dinner's ready!" Said Molly.  
"Great. I'm starving." Said Fleur. Her English had improved considerably.  
"Arthur, how's Kingsley doing at the Ministry?" Asked Bill.  
"He's doing OK, no one's questioning him since Voldemort's downfall."  
"Makes sense." Replied Molly.  
" _Hem hem._ " Said Ron in such a great impression of Dolores Umbridge that Harry actually turned around and looked at the door.  
"It's OK, Harry. It's just me." Said Ron. "I have an announcement. Do you guys all know Luna Lovegood?"  
"Yes. She's the one with the blond hair that was in Ravenclaw, right?" Said Charlie.  
"Yeah. Well, her and I are getting married!" He said.  
"Really?" Blurted Harry.  
"Yeah. I was wondering if you would be my best man, Harry?" He asked.  
"Of course, Ron!" Harry said.  
"Great! When?" Asked Molly.  
"About a week or so." Said Ron.  
"That's great!" Said Arthur.  
"While we're on the topic," said Hermione, "I should probably say that Harry and I are getting married as well."  
"Great! Two weddings!" Said Molly.  
"Ron, will you be my best man?" Asked Harry.  
"Of course, mate. I wouldn't miss that opportunity for the world." He replied  
"Great." Harry said.  
"I should probably say also, that me and Angelina are getting married as well!" Said George.  
"Wow! Three weddings!" Said Molly, delighted.  
"Yeah. Hey, George. Who's going to be your best man?" Asked Arthur.  
"They're dead." He replied.  
"F-Fred?" Stuttered Molly, who was saddened by the memory.  
"Yeah. We made a pact when we got married that we would be each others best man."  
"That's nice." Said Bill.  
"Alright. Let's eat!" Declared Arthur.

~~~~~One Week Later: Ron and Luna's Wedding~~~~~

"That was a good wedding, Ron." Said Harry. He had just challenged George to see who could drink the most firewhiskey before throwing up. George won, but he passed out soon after.  
"Thanks Harry. You seem a bit drunk." Ron said.  
"You should see George." Harry retorted. He was passed out with Angelina trying to wake him up.  
"Idiot." Muttered Ron under his breath.

~~~~~Three Days Later~~~~~

"Harry, when should we get married?" Hermione asked him. The Weasley's had found their own place in London, and Ron and Luna had gone on their honeymoon to Spain.  
"How about when Ron and Luna come back?" He said.  
"That sounds good." She said.  
"So, what do you want to do today?" He asked.  
"We could go to Godric's Hollow." She said.  
"We could. What about Neville?" He asked.  
"Yeah. I haven't seen Neville since he killed Nagini." She said.  
"OK, let's do that." He said.

~~~~~Neville's House~~~~~

"Hey Neville!" Said Harry.  
"Harry!" Said Neville.  
"How are you?" He asked.  
"I'm great. Professor McGonagall sent me an owl and she wants me to teach Herbology at Hogwarts!" He said, delighted.  
"That's great!" Said Hermione.  
"Are you two getting married?" He asked them.  
"Yeah. When Ron and Luna get back from Spain." Harry said.  
"That's great news. I'm glad for you." He said.  
"Thanks." Said Hermione. They stayed for another three hours, reminiscing about the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry congratulating Neville about beheading Nagini as much as he could. It was pretty badass. When they left and got back to Grimmauld Place, they were once again stuck with what to do.  
"Should we invite Bill and Fleur around for dinner?" Hermione said.  
"Nah, I heard they were going to Portugal for a trip today." Harry replied.  
"OK, what about Mr and Mrs Weasley?" She asked.  
"No. They've gone to Portugal too." Said Harry.  
"OK, then. Well, we could..."  
"Fine." Said Harry. He got up and lead Hermione to their bedroom.  
"Let's do this, then." Said Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

***Please don't say anything bad about how we skip so much time, it's just the easiest way to skip parts of the story***

Hermione and Harry were looking forward to their wedding, and when Ron and Luna came back from their honeymoon in Spain they were ready to get married.  
"Ron, are you alright for the wedding to be in four days? Me and Hermione decided we would get married when you guys got back." Harry said to Ron.  
"Yeah, yeah, that's fine mate. Listen," Ron said mysteriously, "me and Luna got pretty busy on our honeymoon, and I... I..."  
"What is it, Ron?" Harry asked.  
"I got Luna pregnant."  
"Did you really?" Asked Harry.  
"Yeah... so what do I do?"  
"I dunno, ask Hermione, maybe." Harry suggested.  
"Maybe, she would probably know what to do." He said. "Alright, I'll ask her what to do."  
"Good." Said Harry. "Do you guys have a place to stay?"  
"No, mum said we could live with them but I don't really want to, looking for a better environment to you-know-what."  
"Well, you guys should live with us until the baby's born."  
"Thanks, mate. You're a good friend."

~~~~~Four Days Later: Harry and Hermione's Wedding~~~~~

"A toast! To my two best friends... and two of the bravest people I've ever known! To Harry and Hermione Potter!" Toasted Ron.  
"Hey, where's George and Angelina." Said Harry.  
THUD!  
"That answers my question." He said.  
"So, where should we go on our honeymoon?" Hermione asked Harry.  
"What about Venice? It's the most romantic place in the world... I think." He replied.  
"Yeah, I've always wanted to go there." She said.  
"Alright, should we Apparate there?" He asked.  
"Yeah, It's the best way to get there." She replied.  
"That's good. I can't wait to go."

~~~~~Later That Night~~~~~

SQUEAK! SQUEAK!  
"Keep it down in there!" Shouted Ron.  
"Sorry, Ron!" Hermione called back.  
"You OK, Luna?" Asked Ron.  
"If they would keep it down, I might be able to get some sleep." She said.  
"Hey, what do you want to name it?" Ron asked.  
"The baby?" Luna replied.  
"Yes. I like... Hugo." Ron said.  
"What if it's a girl?" Asked Luna. "I like Charlotte."  
"Yeah, that's a good name." Said Ron.  
SQUEAK! SQUEAK!  
"I said keep it down!" Ron shouted.  
"Sorry, Ron!" Hermione called back again.  
"Alright, then. Let's try to get some sleep." Said Luna. "Goodnight, honey."  
"Goodnight, babe." Said Ron.

~~~~~Three Days Later: Venice, Italy~~~~~

"How long have we been here?" Asked Harry.  
"Two days." Replied Hermione.  
"That's great. Do you want to do one of those canal boat rides?" He asked.  
"Sure." She replied. Harry hauled himself out of bed to get dressed. Hermione had got up earlier and it seemed she had just finished showering.  
"Why didn't you wake me?" He asked.  
"I thought you wouldn't want to. Not this early, anyway." She replied.  
"Oh, OK." He said as he was pulling on his shirt.  
"Are we going to leave now?" She asked.  
"What's the hurry?" He asked.  
"Oh, not now Harry." She said.  
"Fine. Let's go then." He said.

~~~~~Back At Twelve Grimmauld Place~~~~~

"Luna?" Ron called.  
"Yes?" Came the reply from down the corridor.  
"What are you doing?" Asked Ron.  
"Playing Wizard Chess against Neville!" She answered sarcastically.  
"Is Neville here?" Ron asked.  
"Idiot." Luna muttered under her breath. "I'm cleaning with Kreacher!" She said.  
"Do you want to-" He started.  
"No!" Luna shouted back at him, the sound echoing down the corridor.  
"Alright then." She shouted.  
BANG! BANG! BANG!  
"Ron! There's someone at the door!"  
"I'm coming!" He called.  
BANG! BANG! BANG!  
Ron opened the door, and when he opened it, he was shocked.  
"G-G-Ginny?" He stuttered.  
"Hello, Ron." She said. "Is Harry here?"  
"H-h-how did you..."  
"Survive? Well, you know how you saw that bitch Bellatrix Lestrange supposedly 'killing' me..."  
"Y-yeah."  
"That was Lavender."  
"B-but she'd already been eaten by F-Fenrir Greyback." He stuttered.  
"I know. I just grabbed her body and shoved it in front of me. It was a great way of fooling you guys and that bitch, so she didn't actually kill me."  
"S-so, that's g-great news."  
"Thank you. So, is Harry here?" She asked.  
"N-no, he and Hermione... um... are..."  
"Oh. OK, then." She suddenly looked very sad.  
"I'm sorry, Ginny. I know you liked him."  
"It's OK, Ron." She said.  
"Alright, do you want to stay with me and Luna, or..."  
"You and Luna got married?" She said, surprised.  
"Yeah, and she's kinda..."  
"Kinda what?"  
"Pregnant." He blurted out.  
"Wow, Ron. I had no idea you could-"  
"Shut up, Ginny." Said Ron.  
"Sorry, sorry." She said. "Hey, where is Neville? He's hot now."  
"Oh, no Ginny."  
"Yeah, I like him."  
"I'll take you to his place soon, alright. You need to tell mum and dad!" He said.  
"Oh, alright then." She said defiantly.  
"Good. Let's go to Neville's, but then I'm taking you straight to Mum's in London."  
"Fine, Percy." She said.  
"Hey!" Ron said, but he couldn't help smiling. "Luna! I'm going to Neville's!"  
"Alright, see you!"

~~~~~At Neville's House~~~~~

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Neville quickly got up and ran to the door to answer it. He was surprised to see Ron.  
"Hey, Ron. What do you want?" He asked.  
"Well, Ginny would like to talk to you." Ron replied.  
"Ginny... what?" Neville spluttered.  
"Hi, Neville." Said Ginny.  
"Ginny?" Neville said again, he was too confused to think straight.  
"Can I talk to you, Neville?" She asked again.  
"S-sure Ginny." Neville stuttered.  
"In the bedroom." Ginny said.  
"GINNY!" Ron bellowed.  
"Shut up, Percy." Ginny retorted.  
"Fine. Go have sex with Neville, then." Ron was done arguing about this.  
"R-really. You w-want to-" Stuttered Neville.  
"Yeah." Ginny said confidently.  
"Alright then, Ginny." Said Neville. He suddenly seemed to be thinking a lot clearer now.  
"I'm going back home, call me when you're done, alright?" Ron said to his sister.  
"Alright, Ronald. See you later." Ginny replied. Ron watched as Ginny and Neville walked into the bedroom, and as Ginny got undressed he felt a weird feeling, she was almost naked when Neville shut the door.  
"Wow." Was all Ron could say.

~~~~~Two Days Later~~~~~

"So, Ginny. How was your sex with Neville?" Ron asked as Ginny came back from London. She had stayed with Molly and Arthur after doing it with Neville.  
"It was fucking amazing. He is very good at it, and quite big." Ginny gloated. Ron felt a bit jealous when she said this.  
"Alright then. Harry and Hermione are coming back today, so what do you want to do until then?" Luna said.  
"We could go to Hogsmeade?" Suggested Ron.  
"To far away." Said Luna.  
"Have sex?" Ginny put forward.  
"NO WAY! I'm not having a threesome with you, Ginny!" Ron said, disgusted.  
"No, I mean I'll call Neville and we can both do it." Ginny quickly corrected herself.  
"Oh, well, Luna?" Ron spluttered.  
"I'm pregnant, so I don't want to do much right now." She said.  
"Oh, yeah. So... I guess you and Neville could do it." Said Ron.  
"Thanks, Ron." She said.  
About twenty minutes later, Neville arrived at the house.  
"Hey, Neville. Come up to my room, I'm ready for you." Said Ginny.  
"OK, then." Said Neville. Ginny saw Ron waiting alone in the living room, watching a muggle TV show called CSI: New York.  
"I'll be up in a minute, I've just got to do something in the kitchen." She said.  
"Alright, see you soon babe." Neville said, adding a kiss on Ginny's cheek. Ginny waited until Neville was gone and moved over to Luna, who was actually in the kitchen. Ginny said something to Luna, to which she nodded and went back to cooking. Ginny then moved into the lounge where Ron was.  
"Oi, Ron." She said.  
"What, Ginny?" He asked.  
"Come have a threesome with me and Neville." She answered.  
"WHAT?" He screamed.  
"I talked to Luna, and she said it was OK if you did because she was pregnant, and Neville is OK with it too."  
"And why should I, anyway?" He said stubbornly.  
"I saw the way you looked at me when I was first at Neville's. You want me." She said cooly.  
"That is not true. I refuse to do you." Ron replied sternly.  
"Your loss..." Ginny replied with a wink.

~~~~~Three Hours Later~~~~~

"That was so good. You're awesome, Neville!" Ginny exclaimed after they had finished.  
"I wanna do it again." He said.  
"No, Harry and Hermione arrive in like... ten minutes. Let's go get ready for them, alright?" Said Ginny.  
"Fine, then. Let's go."

~~~~~Ten Minutes Later~~~~~

"Hey guys!" Said Harry as he entered the door.  
"Hi Harry." Said Ron.  
"How was Venice?" Asked Luna.  
"Romantic." Hermione answered with a wink.  
"Hi, Harry. Hermione." Said Neville.  
"Is that... Ginny?" Said Harry, very confused.  
"Hi, Harry." Ginny said.  
"How did you survive?" Hermione asked.  
"Well, let me tell you." Ginny said.


End file.
